PotierLove
by AL Gal
Summary: My very 1st story! Well this is about Harry Potter & AmberLee Hustle Only I Own AL, so she is copyrighted focused on their life at Hogwarts and their friends, Lily & James P are still alive, Volemort is dead...okay i won't give anymore away! Please R


PotierLove : Chapter 1, A New Beginning 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & other JKR created Characters. This means No Suing! Well I only own the Characters that are not in the book; well I hope you enjoy my first story! Please be nice in the reviews! I now I'm not a good writer…but yeah so read on!

P.S: To all my friends, I LOVE U GUYS! Thanks for your characters and your inspiration!

"Hey Harry! Over here!" Ron Weasley shouted, he had met Harry Potter, son of the great aurors James & Lily Potter, at Diagon Alley a week ago. And from then on, they had immediately become friends. Now they were at Hogwarts' Great Hall, in first year, waiting to be sorted.

"Hi…Ron…I…can't…wait…to…be…sorted," gasped Harry.

"Well-" Ron was cut off by the loud voice of Professor McGonagall.

"First years, first years! Please come to the front of the hall to be sorted," she yelled across the bubbling noise of students.

Everybody shuffled into a line and Professor McGonagall took out a large, worn-out hat. Then when all the students were quiet, it began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

For I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me…"

The hat continued its song and then finished with the students cheering. Harry and Ron guessed that this was the sorting hat and thought it was very smart indeed.

Now, Professor McGonagall took out a rather long scroll and began reading out names of the first years…

"This year, we are doing something different, the first years' names will be called out in random order,"

"Sandra Tellasrey!" she called out.

A girl with jet-black hair and bright olive skin walked towards the stool and hat. The professor beckoned to her to put on the hat, and immediately the Sorting hat yelled out, "Slytherin!"

All of the Slytherin's cheered and Sandra took her seat at the table. Next, the rest of the names were called:

"Amber-Lee Hustle!"

Harry looked up immediately, watching the pretty brunette walk to the sorting hat. The hat took about 2 seconds to yell out…"Gryffindor!"

All the students in the red and gold house cheered loudly, obviously she was a favourite in the house.

"Alana Vinchie, Gryffindor!"

"Kathryn Wood, Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!"

Most of the Gryffindor sneered at Draco, knowing his last name, Malfoy, trouble was in the air.

"Evelyn White, Ravenclaw!"

"Abbey Scott, Slytherin!"

"Bronwyn Leigh, Gryffindor!"

"Estelle Malfoy!"…A hush went over the Slytherin table, they knew that Estelle was not like them, she was kind, hard-working and not at all like her mean brother.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor cheered loudly, they had taken a Malfoy that was different to the rest!

"Aries Black, Gryffindor!"

"Gemini Black, Gryffindor!"

Sirius Blacks' twins had been all sorted in the same house, this had not happened for over 84 years, when Jamie Dallasworth, Michael Dallasworth were sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor!"

"Dean Thomas, Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry's blood seemed to stop in his body; his mind went blank, until Ron pushed him up the stairs towards the hat and stool. Harry slowly shoved the hat on his head, and it took the longest for it to sort Harry out of all the students…

"Hmmmm, now you're a tricky one, Slytherin maybe? Or maybe even Gryffindor? Hmmm, yes you would do excellent in Slytherin, practically your soul house!" the Sorting hat said this excitedly.

"N-n-nooo…anything but Slytherin," Harry said panicky.

"Okay then, Gryffindor it is! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out eventually.

The entire Gryffindor table yelled out in applause to Harry's success to making the house. The only person that stood out in his vision of Gryffindor and the person, who was clapping the hardest with a smile at each end of her face, was Amber-Lee Hustle.

Of course Ron got into Gryffindor, along with many others, such as Neville Longbottom and this really annoying know-it-all called Hermione Granger.

The Sorting went on for hours, until finally an old man called Professor Dumbledore (Harry had heard a lot about Dumbledore from his parents), stood up and announced that dinner was ready.

"Welcome and congratulations to our new first years, dinner is now ready, but before we eat and make our way to our Common Rooms, could I please announce a few rules for this year…first of all, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, no students are to be found wandering the castle past 8:30pm. So now, you may eat."

Right before Harry's eyes, the table filled with food, turkey, vegetables, chicken and lamb chops. Ron quickly filled his plate with 6 chicken legs and had one in each hand eating quickly.

As Harry reached forward for the last lamb chop, at the same time Amber-Lee, who was sitting opposite him, reached out as well. They touched hands, both reaching out for the chop, and immediately pulled away with red faces and lost for words.

Amber-Lee was the first to speak, "oh…um, you can have that, I'm not really hungry,"

"u-uh, no it's okay, you can have it, I'm not really hungry either," Harry said quietly.

About 5 seconds after their clash, Ron grabbed the chop and gulped the meat down.

"Ron! You pig! You've already had like a million chicken legs!" Amber-Lee abused him about eating too much and getting a potbelly. And all Harry could do was crack up into an uncontrollable laugh, watching Ron's face turn the colour of his hair.

It was now 9 o'clock at night, and Harry was lying on his bed in the boy's dormitory. He was bunked with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Aries Black, Ron and Dean Thomas.

Harry was lying face up on the four-poster bed, he was still thinking about Amber-Lee, her voice, her hair and the pretty eyes she had. He couldn't stop thinking about her, after she left the common room to the girl's Dormitory with Bronwyn Leigh, Estelle Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Kathryn Wood and Alana Vinchie, Harry then asked Ron how he new Amber-Lee.

Ron said that the Hustles were one of the very few Pureblood families that were nice and family friends of the Weasley's. Ron said how when Amber-Lee and himself when they were four, used to make mud-pies and have snow fights from magical snow.

Harry thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. As he was thinking this, it kind of reminded him of his parents when they were at Hogwarts. James always had a secret liking to the petite, little redhead that was Lily Evans. But they only started officially dating in 5th year, knowing each other for 5 years and only then scraping up the courage for James to ask her out on a date.

Then, Harry grabbed his glasses and looked at his timetable, tomorrow, he had double potions in the morning with Slytherin, then Herbology with Hufflepuff and the last lessons were dedicated to their first flying lesson.

Harry was very excited, except for having potions with Slytherin; he could spend all day with Amber-Lee and Ron and show off his flying skills with his new Nimbus two thousand. And maybe then Amber-Lee would think more of him too. Being content with what tomorrow holds, Harry fell to sleep.

_From Amber-Lee's POV:_

Amber-Lee woke to the sound of Bronwyn's Radio, seeing as the Leigh's were muggles and all the girls knew about the muggle world gadgets they brought a couple of fiddled ones over to Hogwarts.

It was 6:45am, and Amber-Lee watched her friends dance around the room on their beds with hairbrushes in hand singing…

"…I like to party, mmmmm yeah, everybody does, make love and listen to the music, you've got to let yourself go, go, go, go, go girl…"

Amber-Lee lazily pulled herself up from the bed and was immediately taken by hand and danced around with Kathryn Wood, little sister of Oliver Wood, and a great Quidditch player.

"Sing with me Amber-Lee!" Kathryn cried while busting some dance moves on her bed.

"But, I'm so tired yawn," whinged Amber-Lee.

The girls danced and took turns in the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

_Back to Harry's POV:_

It was now 8:00am and Harry looked around the room for Hedwig, his owl, and present from Hagrid. Hedwig swooped down in front of his and presented "The Daily Prophet". Harry quickly gave her a slice of bread and she flew away back to the Owlery.

Amber-Lee and her friends came up to the Gryffindor table and sat together, Amber-Lee came up to Ron and sat next to Harry.

The heading of the Prophet read "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Is Dead!" Harry read these words over and over again until they finally sunk in to his head. Voldemort had killed many innocent wizards and witches, but now he was dead, but who killed him?

Harry poked Ron in the stomach, which made Ron choke and bring up half his breakfast

"Cough cough argh, Harry why'd you do that?" Ron said wiping his mouth of eggs and bacon.

Harry didn't need to show him, Ron stared at the newspaper before standing on the table and jumping up and down with joy.

"We're safe, he's gone and I can say his name v-v-v-v-v-voldyv-v-v-v-v Voldemort! Ron did a victory dance while screaming the out and stuttering on the evil dead wizard's name.

"MR WEASLEY! PLEASE GET OFF THE TABLE" a voice rang through the great hall.

"Umm… sorry Professor McGonagall…" Ron apologised.

"Now students, , but I'd like you to know something, I have good and bad news, first the good, as you now v-v-Voldemort is dead. Now for the Bad, you probably want to know who killed him. After Voldemort was killed, he sent a life-long curse to the killer as well. Now he is suffering in St. Mungo's but with the glory of a king," as Professor McGonagall said this, tears started flowing down her cheeks. Nobody had ever seen the professor this distraught. All the students also noticed that Professor Dumbledore was missing…

Amber-Lee went pale, her eyes dull and her mind blank.

She was the only one who knew who the killed Voldemort was…her Uncle Albus.

Well what do you guys think about my first chappie of my first ever story??? Please tell me suggestions, reviews and of course, comments! Thank you for reading and the next chap will be up soon! By for Now, luv Al Gal!


End file.
